


Geeking Out

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Even the great Victor Nikiforov can't help being excited when a certain ice show comes into town. With Yuuri, Yurio, and Otabek in tow, it's going to be a fun night!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Geeking Out

“Um…did you see what’s coming to town next week?” Victor said, squinting at his phone.

Yuuri, rather unconcered, sat on the other side of the couch and brought his bowl of cereal up to his face. “No, what?”

“Disney. On. Ice.”

“What?!” Yuuri leapt up, practically spilling his food on a now-disturbed Makkachin. “Are there still tickets?”

Victor’s thumbs worked furiously. “Yes! I’ve got four in a row, stage left.”

“Book them! Book them!” Yuuri yelled, running to look over Victor’s shoulder.

They held their breath waiting. And when the confirmation screen popped up, they let out a triumphant _whoop_.

\---

Exactly one week later, Victor, Yuuri, Yurio, and Otabek were walking through a crowd of people at the arena hosting Disney On Ice. Victor was dressed full out with an Elsa crown, wand, and shirt proclaiming _The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway_. Yuuri was happily sporting a _Be Brave_ t-shirt and Merida necklace. Yurio had begrudgingly allowed Victor to put Cheshire Cat ears on him and a button that proclaimed _We’re All Mad Here_. Otabek, not having much of a relationship with the Disney franchise, was wearing a pair of simple, clip-on mouse ears on his head.

Victor was giddy as a schoolchild wandering around the gift shop and _ooo_ ing over the souvenir programs. Yuuri, though quieter, was equally as excited. Yurio rolled his eyes, but softened a little when Otabek returned with a bag of candy from the concession stand for the two to share.

“Come on, let’s find our seats already!” Yurio stomped as Victor debated on what to buy. Finally, he settled on the colorful souvenir program, and they all went to find their spots.

On their way, they were stopped twice by fans who had spotted them. Everyone was a good sport as they posed for photos, although Yurio’s scowl remained in place. They reached their seats just as the lights started to dim.

By the standards of world champion skaters, the skating was simple – nothing that would score too high from a competition standpoint, and all jumps were easy lands. But that didn’t stop them from enjoying the show; there was something to be said for crowd magic. The excited cheers of children and parents as the skaters landed their jumps matched with the classic music and some truly beautiful costumes made for a wonderful show. By the end, even Yurio could be heard cheering after each jump completion.

The show ended, and the lights came up. The little group took their time meandering back to the car.

“Didn’t you love that final piece? She looked so beautiful,” Victor said dreamily, reenacting a portion of the final routine to the delight of a few onlookers. Yuuri stepped in to be his partner. Yurio pretended to gag.

“Yes, but that group scene? There were some wobbly sit spins,” Yurio stated once Victor was done with his mini-performance.

“I’d bet even you would wobble a bit if you were dressed as a teapot,” Yuuri argued.

“I could manage…” Yurio grumbled.

“I love it! Make it your theme next year!” Victor cheered.

“Just see if I won’t!” Yurio declared.

Otabek, sensing a growing war, simply wrapped his arms around the feisty skater and kissed him on the head. It seemed to have the desired effect. Yurio continued to challenge Yuuri as they made their way to the doors, but at a much more acceptable volume.

All in all, it was a highly successful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely kill for a fan art of these guys dressed up for Disney on Ice. The idea completely tickles me!
> 
> Hope your day is going well!


End file.
